Sucettes et désirs
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Mao/Kyo ! enjoy ! : sucettes et désirs ou comment regarder son meilleur ami manger une sucette peut excité autant et finir ainsi xD dsl pour le résumé mais venez lire


Coucou !!! Sochi est toujours la !!!

Alors voilà une nouvelle OS Mao/Kyo qui j'espère vous plaira

c'est un POV de Kyo et comme c'est le première fois que j'en fait j'espère qu'il plaira ^^

idée mettant venu quand moi je manger une sucette XD

fellation dans cet OS !

voilà bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !!

* * *

Salut moi je suis Kyo, brun, lycéen en deuxième année. En ce moment ? Je suis couché sur le toit de mon lycée avec le blond assis à côté de moi, Mao, mon meilleur ami depuis un an et demi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Ben simple comme on le fait de temps en temps on sèches les cours, c'est tellement chiant le lycée. En plus là on devait avoir math berk ! Heureusement qu'on est au printemps et qu'il fait soleil sinon on aurait été obligé d'y rester tss fait chier. Je met ma main devant mes yeux pour cacher le soleil et jette un coup d'œil à mon ami. Il est plus jeune que moi de 6 mois. Alors que moi j'ai un caractère très prononcer, je me bagarre facilement, j'répond au prof, je me laisse pas faire quoi et ben lui il est gentil, attentionné, on pourrais dire un peu naïf mais moi je sais que c'est derrière cette image qu'il se cache. Oh il a remarqué que je le regardais et me sourit.

-Ça va Kyo ? Tu t'es pas encore endormit ?

Et oui je suis du genre à m'endormir facilement surtout dans ces moments là.

-Non non.

Je le vois qui s'étire un peu.

-Je suis content que tu m'es proposer de sécher les maths sinon j'te l'aurais demander, rigole-t-il.

-Ouais mais moi et les maths ça fait deux.

J'adore le voir rire, il respire la joie de vivre, à nous voir comme ça on pourrait croire que tout nous oppose, et même la couleur de nos cheveux ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal de différents, mais on a des points communs et c'est cela qui nous rapproche car c'est les plus important. Même si à le regarder comme ça Mao paraît être un bon élève, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir avec moi ici sécher les cours. Il me juge pas pour ce que je fait alors que des conneries j'en fait pas mal toujours à deux doigts de me faire renvoyer. Il sais que j'ai des problème avec ma famille et me comprend lui aussi en a, c'est parents sont toujours sur son dos...moi c'est plutôt l'inverse mais bon je m'en plein pas, je les haï seulement. C'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami...d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est le seul....

-Hé Kyo !

-Hein ?

-T'as l'air dans la lune, y'a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

-Non non c'est rien t'inquiète, je penser juste.

-Ok.

Et en plus il s'inquiète toujours pour moi, surtout quand il me voit couvert de bleu et de sang après une bagarre. Il y a quelques temps j'aurais put trouver ça énervant d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça à mes côtés mais maintenant je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

-Kyooooo.

-Hein quoi ?

-T'as rien entendu hein ?

-Euh....non.

-J'en étais sur.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave je te connais maintenant et je te changerais pour rien au monde, dit-il en me souriant.

Comment voulais vous résistez à ça ! Impossible.

-J'voulais savoir si tu voulais une sucette ?

Oh non tout mais pas ça !

-Euh non merci.

-Tant mieux ça en fera plus pour moi.

Il a un air enfantin quand il mange des sucreries, il adore ça surtout les sucettes...et moi je le maudit pour ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a une façon trèèèèès particulière de les manger. Justement quand on en parle il recommence rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai ! Non mais franchement vous en connaissait beaucoup vous des personnes qui mange des sucettes en les mettant pratiquement jamais en bouche ? Ben lui si. Quand il la met dans sa bouche il la laisse à moitié ouverte alors on le voit jouer avec de sa langue ! Et c'est pareil quand elle est pas dans sa bouche et en plus il la lèche ! Et il se rend même pas compte qu'il le fait de manière sensuel et sexy. D'ailleurs à cause de ça beaucoup pense qu'il est gay, moi...ben j'en sais rien pourtant je suis son meilleur ami mais bon. En tout cas il devrais se méfier si jamais un vieux pervers essaye de l'avoir, en tout cas il aura à faire à moi on le touche pas ! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on vienne lui tourner autours. Je sais que pour les gays, comme moi, de le voir faire ça c'est excitant mais bon moi à force j'ai apprit à me contrôler. Quoi ? Oui j'ai dit que j'étais gay avec un meilleur ami comme lui comment pas tomber amoureux....non il le sais pas, il sais pas que je préfère les hommes ni que je suis amoureux de lui et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je me rallonge les bras derrière ma nuque, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il est vraiment beau, le vent fait bouger ses cheveux, il regarde l'horizon....nan nan mais arrête un peu de faire ça !

Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi de devoir supporter ça.

-Ni ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo ? Si tu regrette de pas avoir prit une sucette désolé je compte bien manger les deux !

Mais il est gourmand lui c'est pas possible...Il me sourit et même si je ne parle pas beaucoup je sais qu'il me comprend. Oh il a enfin finit sa sucette mon supplice est terminer ouf.

-Dit Kyo ça te dit de venir chez moi après les cours...oh ça colle !

Rhaa le voilà qu'il se lèche les doigts maintenant, je suis fort pour supporter tout ça, j'ai envie de sauter sur l'embrasser voir plus !

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Faudrait déjà qu'on aille en cours.

-Haha oui t'as pas tord.

-Ça me tente bien, au moins je passerais pas la fin de soirée encore seul...

Je soupire, c'est toujours pareil avec mes parents jamais à la maison. Hein ? Mao me caresse les cheveux en souriant ? Aaaah il est trop mignon mais... pourquoi il fait ça ?

-Tu sais chez moi ça t'es toujours ouvert, tu peux venir quand tu veux ça sera toujours ouvert.

Je me sent tout chose....

Oh non le voilà qui recommence et qui mange la deuxième rhaa... Enfin j'ai beau dire je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder...Je me demande si il est doué au lit....Non mais ça va pas moi qu'est-ce que j'ai à me demander ça idiot t'es pervers.

-Kyo ça va ? T'as trop chaud ? T'es tout rouge.

Et merde voilà que je rougis.

-Non non c'est bon.

-Si tu le dit m'enfin la prochaine fois prend une casquette on sais jamais.

-Oui oui...

Mon Dieu c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Heureusement qu'il y a le soleil sinon il aurait put se douter de quelque chose...Je m'assoie alors mais ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Je me demande bien pourquoi il mange ça de cette façon...il s'amuse carrément avec rhaaa. Il continue à la lécher toujours avec cette même manière et je sent une chaleur naître au niveau de mon bas ventre oh non....Alors que j'essaie de me concentrer pour m'enlever toute image de ma tête il se retourne vers moi sa sucette à la main.

-T'es sur que tu veux pas goûter ?

Et là c'est trop, ses manières, son expression un peu gamin à cette instant, tout ce que j'ai déjà dut retenir je craque !

-Rhaaa j'en peux plus je cède !

Je me jette alors sur lui pour l'embrasser franchement, sur le coup il fait tombé sa sucrerie par terre et se retient d'un bras, l'autre dans mon dos. Au bout d'un moment je me recule.

-Désolé d'avoir fait ça mais j'en avais tellement envie et c'est pas toi avec ta sucette qui a arranger les choses.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait un peu m'en vouloir ou au moins être surprit....certes il est surprit mais pas de la manière dont je penser et la il saisis ma nuque et il m'embrasse à son tour. Là c'est à moi d'être perdu.

-Euh...Mao....je comprend pas tout là ?

Il rigole, il est encore plus adorable.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as embrasser.

-Oui mais...je pensais pas que toi t'allais le faire.

-Et pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ?

-Tu...tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sur, j'aime tout en toi.

La je sent la chaleur s'amplifier à ces mots et à son sourire si doux...pour moi. Espèreront qu'il ne le remarque pas.

-T'es géner, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

-Ben..c'est...c'est normal j'pensais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer plus que d'amitié en plus je savais même pas que tu étais gay...

-Et ben si mais je veux pas être catégorié c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit mais je ressentais exactement la même chose que toi....mais je suis si content maintenant.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et cherche à l'approfondir, j'le pensais pas si entreprenant mais je me laisse faire. Je laisse sa langue jouer avec la mienne, le baiser et doux mais intense et j'aime ça cet échange est magique. Je le prend dans mes bras et il se colle à moi. Si un jour on m'aurais dit que j'embrasserais mon meilleur ami je lui aurais rit au nez et pourtant c'ets bien ce qui est en train de se passer. On finit par se séparer par manque d'air mais on se regarde sans se lâcher des yeux.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi....

Il me sourit, je suis sur qu'il est heureux de m'entendre dire ça, je suis pas trop démonstratif.

-Tu sais que tu as une façon bizarre de manger tes sucettes, tu te rend compte que c'est....sexy ! Tu devrais faire gaffe.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire je connais les rumeurs, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi et puis tu sais je sais me défendre l'autre jour y'a un mec de term qui m'a coller au mur il voulait m'embrasser et tout et tout mais je me suis pas laisser faire je lui est foutu un bon coup de pied entre les jambes et un autre derrière la nuque. On l'y reprendra plus à venir me voir hahaha !

Vous voyez qu'il est pas si gentil que ça quand il s'y met mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime c'est qu'avec moi qui me montre tout les côtés de sa personnalité.

-Héhé c'est digne de moi ça.

-Oui, me sourit-il.

-Mais si y'a des gens qui t'approche de trop prêt ils auront à faire à moi.

-Je sais, merci...

Je l'embrasse après avoir prit son visage entre mes mains. Il pose les siennes sur mes cuisses mais trop prêt de mon entre jambe je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un gémissement de surprise. Je sais que je suis devenu tout rouge, j'ai vraiment honte là. Le voilà qui coupe le baiser et me regarde un peu étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ose même plus le regardait en face. Je crois qu'il a comprit mon Dieu la honte, je suis sur que j'ai jamais été aussi rouge le truc c'est que je peux plus me retenir maintenant j'en est envie. Ça me fait tellement chier que quelque chose comme ça se produise que j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Soudain je sent ses mains sur mon visage, il m'oblige à le regarder mais je ne peux pas...il me sourit et m'embrasse le coin de l'œil, la joue et le coin de mes lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner Kyo...surtout pas devant moi...

Il frôle alors de sa main la bosse former au niveau de mon entre jambe et encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher d'emmèttre un gémissement.

-C'est à cause de moi hein ? Alors laisse moi m'en occuper.

Je suis sur d'avoir rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je...non je.....

-Chut...s'il te plait laisse moi faire....laisse moi te donner du plaisir comme toi tu m'en donne en restant avec moi...

Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'être désarmé face à lui. Il me sourit et je peu rien face à lui, c'est vraiment une sensation étrange qui m'envahis moi qui suis pas du genre à me laisser faire je peu rien contre lui, contre son sourire....Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis laisse une main se glisser sous ma chemise et venir me titiller mes tétons. Hum hummm il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille et je frissonne par ses simples gestes qui me paressent tant sensuels avec lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte qu'il me voie ainsi si vulnérable devant lui. Il ne fait que grandir un peu plus à chaque fois cette envie que j'ai en moi, cette envie de lui. Il continue à pincer mes petits bout de chaire tout en me mordillant l'oreille et me murmurant qu'il m'aime que j'ai du mal à calmer mes émotions....Il coupe alors mes gémissements en m'embrassant tendrement mais toujours de plus en plus intense. Il laisse une de ses mains me caresser le torse, j'aime ce contact, il à la peau douce tout comme ses lèvres. Je commence à me laisser aller sous les caresses quand soudain d'une main il descend la fermeture de mon pantalon et la un moment de stresse et de honte m'envahis, je tremble et Mao le remarque. Il me caresse doucement les bras, me chuchote que tout ira bien que je n'ai pas à avoir honte mais il n'est pas à ma place. Il m'embrasse alors et je me calme et le laisse faire. Il fait descendre mon pantalon jusqu'à mes cuisses et les embrasses les frôlant du bout de son nez, murmurant qu'il aime tout en moi. Rapidement je voit mon boxer rejoindre mon pantalon et rien que de penser à cet instant je rougis et détourne la tête à deux doigts de le pousser loin de moi mais je ne peu pas il m'as prit les mains et les caresses avec son pouce. Je retourne ma tête vers lui et je croise son regard, il sourit et je vois bien dans mes yeux qu'il me comprend et qu'il veux juste me mettre alaise car il c'est que pour moi c'est une position honteuse. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse, je suis si heureux que celui que j'aime me comprenne si bien je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il est étonné et touché je le sais on a besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Lorsque l'échange est terminé il se rapproche de mon entre jambe et un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut la colonne vertébrale et je ne peu m'empêcher de détourner la tête. Je sent alors soudain le contact de sa langue humide avec mon membre tendu et la je gémit plus fort que précédemment. A chaque nouveau coup de langue je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de prononcer son nom, il le lèche de bas en haut, roulant avec de sa langue et c'est déjà trop pour moi. Je ne contrôle plus les battements de mon cœur ni ma respiration saccadé qui s'accélèrent. Je gémit je ne peux m'en empêcher, je gémit son nom parce que j'aime ce qu'il me fait malgré tout ce que je dit ou fait. Mais je me trouve tellement honteux de gémir comme ça devant lui que je me mord le doigt. Je sent soudain qu'il prend mon membre entièrement en bouche en commençant de lent mouvements de va et viens je me mord un peu plus mais les gémissements prennent le dessus. Soudain alors qu'il accélère et que je n'arrive plus à me calmer à sentir sa langue humide sur mon membre, je sentit tout un tas d'émotions me traverser et des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse faire quelque chose je gémit toujours plus, la respiration difficile au fur de ses mouvements. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis comme ça, je n'est jamais été comme ça alors pourquoi la tant d'émotions ressortent. Il continua ses mouvements et ses accélérations, avec une progression lente, je sait qu'il cherche à faire duré le plaisir mais c'est dur pour moi. Au bout d'un moment je sent quelque chose de fort me traverser, mes yeux s'embrumer, une chaleur m'envahir et je sut que j'atteignis l'orgasme.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!

J'ai crié tellement fort en me cambrant, la tête en arrière, je venait de me déverser dans sa bouche, à peine eu-je le temps de m'en rendre compte que je mit mes mains sur ma bouche en pleurant j'avais honte. Mao lui releva la tête avala ma semence et me regarda avec amour. J'essayais de me calmer ma respiration se ralentit mais mes larmes étaient toujours la. Il retira mes mains et essuya mes larmes avant de m'embrasser doucement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressants.

-Kyo...tu es tellement beau...pourquoi tu as honte....

Il m'attira à lui pour me serrer tendrement dans ses bras, me caressant le dos pour que je me calme.

-Je suis la pour toi ne craint rien...je ne dirais rien aux autres tu le sais bien je te connais et je sais que tu me fait confiance....

Il a raison je le sais mais je suis comme ça et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec lui, mais son étreinte me fit du bien je me sentais apaisé ainsi. Peut-être me faut-il juste un peu de temps pour comprendre tout ça après tout c'est la première fois que j'aime. Je pourrais rester ainsi dans ses bras encore de longues minutes. Il m'embrassa alors la joue.

-Je t'aime Kyo.

Je resserrèrent ma prise enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi Mao.

Je sais qu'il est émut, je sais qu'il sourit, sans doute une larme coule sur sa joue parce que je les ai dit j'ai dit c'est mots si important et je l'ai pense sincèrement. Il prend mon visage rougis entre ses mains.

-La prochaine fois j'aimerais... que tu me fasse l'amour.

Je le regarda étonné qu'il me demande ça, mais je le voit, il rougis alors lui aussi il est gêné. Je sourit et l'embrasse en lui murmurant qu'on avait encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. On resta ainsi toute la journée, nous ne sommes pas retourner en cours et je le suivis jusqu'à chez lui. Ce jour la marqua pour moi le début d'une belle relation qui j'en était sur allait duré très longtemps.

* * *

Vilaaaaa !!! =D

j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ laisser des coms sur vos opinions !

marchii

kisu kisu

a la prochaine !!


End file.
